zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Days Are Over
The Major has a top secret mission for you and a select bunch of Abel runners. She's chosen you for a reason. Cast * Sam Yao * Jamie Skeet * Simon Lauchlan * Evan Deaubl * Sara Smith * Major de Santa Plot Meet At The Rendezvous Abel must establish a what went wrong with the doctor's first batch of spray - until then all test operations have been suspended. Get Moving Key equipment is arriving at Bert Airfield that will be used to determine what went wrong. You, 7 and 8 will refuel the plane before 7 flies it to a secure location. Zombie Pinata Runner 8 is talking on a comms device a little way ahead of you - seems like she wasn't aware of your presence. Right On Time You bump into Runner 7, who seems to have brought his dog with him on a mission once again. You see the plane approaching on the horizon. Take Them Out A line from the fuel supply has been connected to the plane. As Runner 7 asks you to run to the depot, Bonnie starts to bark. Time for decoy duty. Quick As We Can You all head back to the plane - you need to leave before any more zoms show up. Get Out Of Here You scramble to get into the plane, but Runner 7 blocks your way and claims there is only room for one more - however he is not heading back to Abel. Nowhere To Hide Runner 7 admires your choice to stay. He offers you his pack full of weapons and gives you the code for his secret weapons cache before bidding you farewell. Transcript siren, gates raising, gunshots SAM YAO: Okay, that’s Team Two away. Team Three, get ready. That’s Runner Seven, Runner Eight, Runner Five, Runner Three, Runner – uh, is this right? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes! We might not know what’s gone wrong with the zombie spray formula, but we know it’s not harmful to children anymore, so he’s a little more amenable. SAM YAO: Runner Ten. Jamie, Runner Ten, will be joining you. JANINE DE LUCA: At the rendezvous point, yes. SAM YAO: Guys, um, I know several of you have been running triple shifts since our little mishap with the drones. Runner Seven’s been away on another arms recce. SARA SMITH: Very successful recce, Seven. EVAN DEAUBL: Just doing my job. SAM YAO: I’m sure it hasn’t escaped anyone’s attention that after we sprayed the surrounding countryside, it’s now - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Uh, swarming with extra strength zombies? JANINE DE LUCA: That’s right. So the entire operation to spray the countryside with the transvariant spray has been halted for the moment, until we discover what went wrong. SAM YAO: The doctor thinks there - JANINE DE LUCA: The doctor’s formulation is just one line of inquiry. We must establish what went wrong. SAM YAO: And we… sighs You’ve got an important mission today. I can’t tell you what it is, I don’t even know. But you’ll be met at the rendezvous point. Runners Three, Five, Seven and Eight, go! MAJOR DE SANTA: Runners, to me, this way. We’ll run together. And Mister Skeet? JAMIE SKEET: I’m here. MAJOR DE SANTA: Good. Full complement. Listen carefully, runners. No time to repeat myself. You have a top secret mission today, one of extreme importance. Key equipment is arriving at Bert Airfield today from Mullins, equipment that we’ll use to test the doctor’s transvariant spray to try to determine what went wrong with it, and the plane itself is valuable, of course. Three and Ten, you will bring the equipment on board back to Abel. Eight, Five, and Seven, you will refuel the plane, and Seven, you will fly it to a secure location near New Canton. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Um, is this - ? MAJOR DE SANTA: No questions, I’m afraid, Three. And for security reasons, no radio communication. SAM YAO: Yep, that’s it for me, guys. You’re on your own. equipment shuts off MAJOR DE SANTA: There are zombies all around this area, so you’ll need to split up to avoid drawing their attention. Fast and alone is the safest. Three, head down by the river. Eight, take the high ground. Seven, the path through the woods. Ten - JAMIE SKEET: I know where I’m going, don’t you worry. MAJOR DE SANTA: And Five, straight through the village for you. Rendezvous with Seven and Eight to the east of Bert Airfield. Your job will be to refuel the plane. We’re going to need it. Remember – radio silence. No electronic communication at all. We can’t afford for Van Ark to learn about our plans. Everyone, get moving! through foliage SARA SMITH: whispers Yes. No, I haven’t seen any of the others yet, haven’t heard anything. All looks quiet. The equipment? Yes. I understand. No, have to go! loud Five! Didn’t see you sneaking up, there! Come on, no time to waste. We’ve got to get past that crashed plane and up to the entrance of the airfield. Looks kind of eerie, doesn’t it? Nose down in the field, body just sort of hanging together. I mean, I know air flight is supposed to be no frills, but that’s – yeah. Not really a laughing matter, you’re right. growls Ugh, looks like the plane has a nice surprise for us. Just like a broken-open piñata, except instead of sweets, zombies! And instead of us eating them – well! Come on, Five, unless you want to be a tasty treat for a zom. Run! growls, gunshots, zombie splatters SARA SMITH: Okay, that’s the last of them. Good, no more seem to be coming, we’re - EVAN DEAUBL: Good to see you. barks SARA SMITH: You brought your dog? You went and got your dog for a dangerous mission? EVAN DEAUBL: Didn’t feel like leaving her behind. Besides, she’s a good early zombie warning alert, aren’t you, girl? SARA SMITH: Yes. We do already know there are zombies all around. EVAN DEAUBL: You’d be surprised what Bonnie knows. engine running SARA SMITH: There’s the plane approaching. See it, on the horizon? EVAN DEAUBL: Right on time. Keep running, we’re on target. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Okay, three cases of equipment, one each, and the pilot’s heading off on a plane back to Mullins in half an hour. JAMIE SKEET: Don’t you worry, I’ll be bringing up the rear. EVAN DEAUBL: Good, they’re off. Fuel line’s in place. Five, we’ve got a few quiet minutes, now. Could you run to the depot on the far side of the airfield to pick up – barks Oh no! SARA SMITH: No, that’s not good! EVAN DEAUBL: Fast zombies, heading for the team carrying the equipment! SARA SMITH: They can’t defend themselves. They’re weighed down anyway, and moving slowly. We’ve got to draw the zoms away! EVAN DEAUBL: And not towards the plane if we want to fire on them, not unless we want to risk this fuel going up. SARA SMITH: Only one thing for it. Five, take my sidearm. The three of us now have to get between the zoms and Runner Three and Ten and take them out. Run! growl, gunshots, zombies splattering EVAN DEAUBL: There! A few stragglers, but Jamie should be able to deal with them. SARA SMITH: Lord alone knows how you managed to find weapons in this kind of condition for us, Seven, but we’re grateful, that we are. EVAN DEAUBL: Back to the plane, then, quick as we can. Have to get out of here before any more zoms show up. Come on, Bonnie. barks SARA SMITH: She’s almost finished refueling. I can see – oh, holy Mary, mother of God – look at that! EVAN DEAUBL: Another pack of fast zombies, heading for us. SARA SMITH: Must be fifty of them! EVAN DEAUBL: Could be more. SARA SMITH: Time to get in this bird and take off, then. You can fly her, right, Seven? EVAN DEAUBL: Yes. But clicks it’s an awful shame, really. I didn’t want to leave you here like this, but there’s really only room for two in this plane, and I’m not going to Abel. I’m going to my private island in the Caribbean. engine starts Me, Bonnie, and you, Runner Five! If you want to get out of here, to a place with no zombies, you’re welcome to join me. So you’ve got a choice. You can either run up that gangplank, or you can run out of the way. barks engine running EVAN DEAUBL: Well, you’ve made your choice. Always knew you were a brave one. Take my pack. Good selection of weapons in there. And good luck. Oh, and remember the weapons cache I showed you, Five. The code for the door is AM38N23. AM38N23. Remember. It’s not that I don’t care about Abel, it’s just that I care about myself more. I’ve done my bit. takes off SARA SMITH: Five, get moving, away from the zombies! I guess it’s just you and me, then, Five. Well, you and me and a huge army of zombies. pack And a rather nice armory. Nowhere to hide, no good buildings to climb for miles. What do you say, Five? Let’s see if we can survive this one! gunCategory:Mission Category:Season Two